Bardock
Bardock (バーダック, Bādakku), also called Burdock in the Viz English manga, is both a fictional character and tritagonist of the ''Dragon Naruto'' series. He is a low-class Saiyan warrior, the husband of Gine, and the father of Raditz, Turles, and Goku. Bardock's childhood until his early years in adulthood is unknown, but he is shown to lead his own squad into battle, and they are very successful in accomplishing their assignments. He is an adept fighter and a devoted Saiyan Army soldier under Frieza's Force until he realizes that Frieza plans the annihilation of the Saiyan race. In a month before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, during a routine planet conquering mission on the Planet Kanassa, one of the surviving inhabitants strikes Bardock, giving him its native ability to see into the future in the process. Soon, Bardock began to see visions of Frieza's plan to destroy Planet Vegeta and all of the Saiyans, Gine sending their infant son, Kakarot, to Earth, as well as his son's future on it. Thus, he began to have strong feeling that Frieza is up to something when they receive an order for all Saiyans to return home, so he attempts to prevent the destruction of his race by challenging Frieza in orbit of planet Vegeta, but is unsuccessful, and becomes the first of the Saiyans to be obliterated by Frieza. Before his death, however, Bardock has one final vision of Goku challenging Frieza, and is able to die pleased knowing his son would avenge their race. "Maybe it's because I'm constantly fighting, destroying, that I'd actually like to save something for once. Especially someone who is judged to be a lower-class warrior... like my Kakarot." :—Bardock in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Sonny Strait (English), Masako Nozawa (Japanese), Josep Mas (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Patrick Borg (French), Björn Schalla (German), Zaharias Rohas (Greek), Avi Vaanunu-Maor (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Marco Balzarotti (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Poland), Henrique Feist (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Antonio Villar (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Wellington Lima (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Mario Castañeda (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance As noted by Raditz and Frieza, Bardock bears a striking resemblance to Goku: he is a tall man of muscular built with black hair. His hair is unkempt with 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 5 spikes and 4 in the back. Unlike his younger son, he has a tanner skin-tone and his eyes are more defined and sterner, much like his elder son. Arguably his most distinctive trait is the long thick scar running down his left cheek. Like most Universe 7 Saiyans, he has a long prehensile tail with brown fur which generally keeps secured around his waist akin to a belt. He wears a dark blue and green Battle Armor, dark blue combat pants, long red armbands with matching leg warmers, a green Scouter on his left eye, and black and green boots. Later, Bardock adopts Tora's blood-soaked armband as a headband when he fights Team Dodoria on Planet Meat, which he retains when he attempts to kill Frieza. He also has an additional thin scar running horizontally across his right bicep. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality Like most Saiyans from 7th Universe, he is somewhat cocky, loves fighting, and will kill in cold blood. But compared to the cold-hearted and simple thoughts of his race, Bardock also happens to possess calm judgment and a measure of humanity. Due to his actions of saving his companions, which is rare for a Saiyan, he is greatly adored among a portion of the low-class warriors. He has a great sense of pride and independence as while most Saiyans have all been tamed by Frieza and his army, even King Vegeta, Bardock is the only one that maintains something of their pure nature and showed a willingness to challenge Frieza. Relationships Friends/Allies * Leek * Tora * Fasha * Borgos * Shugesh Family * Gine (wife) * Raditz (son) * Turles (son) * Goku (son) * Chi-Chi (daughter-in-law) * Gohan (grandson) * Goten (grandson) * Pan (great-granddaughter) * Goku Jr. (descendant) * Bardock (Xeno Counterpart) * Bardock (Future Counterpart) Neutral * Broly Rivals Enemies * Frieza's Forces ** Frieza ** Zarbon ** Dodoria's Elite *** Dodoria * Kanassan Warriors * Lord Chilled * Time Breakers Powers and Abilities Powers ;Manga While on an unknown planet with a fellow Saiyan comrade, he is able to easily decimate the native aliens of that planet, months later he was easily killed by first form Frieza. ;Films In Bardock - The Father of Goku, after returning from Kanassa and having his wounds healed, Bardock is said to have a power level close to 10,000, approaching King Vegeta. He is able to defeat four of Frieza's elite soldiers at the same time after they ganged up on him before being blasted away by Dodoria's Energy Cannon. Later, despite being heavily wounded, Bardock forces his way through dozens of Frieza's troops on his own in an effort to reach Frieza's ship, which he does successfully and without any effort. ;What-if scenarios After surviving Frieza's Supernova and being sent to a far off planet with his wife, Bardock is seen defeating Toobi and Cabira, two soldiers of Chilled's army, with extreme ease. After achieving the Super Saiyan transformation, Bardock is able defeat Chilled, Frieza's ancestor. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks It was stated by Akira Toriyama that Bardock was one of the strongest low-class warriors, but was not strong enough to be considered a mid-class warrior. Bardock was also strong enough to protect Gine several times and other members of his group whenever they were caught in danger. ;Video games In Xenoverse Striker 2, Towa having captured Bardock brainwashes and augments his body to turn him into the Masked Saiyan, resulting in Bardock receiving a massive power increase, though over time his power increased further still. As the Masked Saiyan, he is capable of standing up against the Future Warrior during their battle in Age 778, though he is ultimately defeated and his mask cracks, forcing Mira to intervene. Later in Age ???, the Masked Saiyan is shown capable of blocking a punch from Xeno Trunks, though he was eventually overpowered by Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior and defeated alongside Mira, which resulted in his mask being destroyed completely freeing Bardock from Towa and Mira's control. After being freed from his mind control, Bardock's new power allowed him to keep Mira at bay in a Full Nelson; Mira is unable to shake him off, though Mira claims that his power level is higher than Bardock's and Bardock's ability to overpower him is later attributed to a combination of Bardock's indomitable will, his rage over being manipulated, and due to Mira and Towa underestimating his Saiyan Power. While fighting in the time rift between dimensions, Bardock takes advantage of the power increase he received from Towa's modifications to fight Mira in his base form. As the battle rages on, Bardock transforms into his Super Saiyan form and soon afterward his Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms during his battle with Mira and ultimately is able to overpower Mira in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * ''Ki'' Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Power Ball – By combining ki with the planet's atmosphere, a sphere of condensed Blutz Waves is created. Using this, a Saiyan can achieve the Great Ape transformation even when a full moon (or similar planetary body) is not present. In the Ocean Group dubs, Vegeta claims that Bardock was the inventor of this technique. In Xenoverse, it is confirmed that Bardock cannot use the technique. * Divination – The ability to see events far away in time and space. In Dragon Naruto Minus, Bardock lacks the ability. * Final Revenger – First, Bardock grabs his clenched fist as he charges at the opponent and punches them in their face before reverse side kicking them up into the air. Then, he yells as he flies after the opponent and punches them up into the air again. Next, he grabs the opponent by their head and leaps over behind to knee them up further into the air. Finally, Bardock flies up above the opponent and Double Axe Handle punches them down to the ground, inflicting a high amount of damage. * Full Power Energy Wave – An energy sphere charged and fired in the form of an energy wave from their hand. One of Bardock's basic Energy Wave Blast 2 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Flip Shoot – Bardock flips backwards, avoiding enemy attacks, and fires a blue energy wave at the opponent. * Flash Spirit – First, Bardock elbows the opponent in the face, he then kicks the opponent away and then shoots a Full Power Energy Wave at them, inflicting great damage. * Rebellion Spear – First, Bardock charges a light-blue aura around his body as he strikes a crouching pose. Then, he shouts "I will never forgive you!" as he charges toward the opponent using the blue aura as a shield, inflicting a great amount of damage. In addition to the physical attack portion, it doubles as a movement technique as the user can change the direction of the charge to avoid attacks or change the course of the charge to attack a specific target. * Final Spirit Cannon – As he says "I'll blow you away!", Bardock puts his hand forward and charges a blue energy sphere. Then, he shouts "THIS ENDS NOW!" as he draws his arm back, and then he brings his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. ** Last Riot Javelin – Used in Dragon Naruto Shippuden Z: Burst Limit. ** Rebellion Trigger – A Final Spirit Cannon fired in the form of an Energy wave. *** Revenge Assault - Used in FighterZ. *** Dark Rebellion Trigger – Used by the Masked Saiyan in Dragon Naruto Heroes. * Vortex Crusher – Bardock rolls in a rapid motion and lands a hard elbow on the opponent's head. * Dragonthrow – A grapple throw Super Saiyan Bardock used against Chilled. * Ginyu Fighting Pose: Heart – Used in Dragon Naruto SD. * Heat Phalanx – This was used in the Budokai series, Burst Limit, and Dragon Ball Heroes. ** Final Heat Phalanx – Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. ** Tyrant Lancer – Used in Dragon Naruto Xenoverse. * Spirit of Saiyans – This was first used in Dragon Naruto Shippuden Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Naruto Shippuden Z: Infinite World, Shin Budokai - Another Road, Burst Limit and Xenoverse. ** Brave Heat – Used in Dragon Naruto Xenoverse 2. * Super Energy Wave Volley – Used in Dragon Naruto Shippuden Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. * Saiyan Soul – One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Wild Sense – One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Chou Makouhou – One of the Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It is called Ultra Rebellion Cannon (超リベリオンキャノン) in Dragon Naruto Heroes. **'Ultra Rebellion Cannon S' – An ability used by Bardock in Dragon Naruto Heroes. It increases the power of his Ultra Rebellion Cannon. *'Giga Meteor Storm' – A much more powerful version of the Chou Makouhou Barrage used by Bardock in his Great Ape form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Also used in Xenoverse 2. ** Super Explosive Wave – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. ** Ki Explosion - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. *** Super Ki Explosion - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. * Howl – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Great Ape Bardock's Evasive Skill in the Xenoverse series. * Backstep Ki Blast - Bardock's signature attack in the Raging Blast series. * Time Breaker mind control – Used in Dragon Naruto Online. * False Self Destruction – Used in Online. * Rebellion Edge - Used in Dragon Naruto Heroes. * The Power of the Dark – Used by the Masked Saiyan in Dragon Naruto Heroes. * Rebellion Hammer - Used in Super Dragon Naruto Heroes. * Wild Counter – A counter technique used by Bardock in Dragon Naruto Kai: Ultimate Butōden. Bardock taunts the opponent with a "Come on" gesture, then knocks them away with a vicious punch when they try to attack him. * Blast Cannon – Used in Dragon Naruto Fusions. ** Super Blast Cannon - A stronger version of Blast Cannon used by Bardock in Dragon Ball Fusions. *** Hyper Blast Cannon - The strongest version of Blast Cannon used by Bardock in Dragon Ball Fusions. * EX-Fusion - Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Five-Way Fusion - Bardock can use this as a member of Tekka's Team in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Crushing in Hands - Used in the ''Xenoverse'' series. * Boulder Toss - Used in the Xenoverse series. * Spread Shot Retreat – After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. * Kiai - Bardock can utilize several kiai based techniques in Xenoverse 2. ** Shockwave - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. ** Ki Blast Cannon - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, the Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. ** Spirit Explosion - A powerful two handed kiai technique originally used by his youngest son which appears as an Evasive Skill for Bardock's custom skillset in Xenoverse 2. * Double Sunday - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. ** Weekend - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. * Saturday Crash - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. ** Shining Friday - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. ** Vacation Delete - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. * Kamehameha - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. ** Super Kamehameha - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Ultimate Skill can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. * Kill Driver - An explosive energy ring technique originally used by follow low-class Saiyan Turles. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. * Sudden Storm - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. * Meteor Burst - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Ultimate Skill can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. * Genocide Shell - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. * Murder Grenade - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. * Giant Storm - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Ultimate Skill can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. * Bloody Sauce - Used by the Masked Saiyan in Xenoverse 2. * Phantom Fist - Used by the Masked Saiyan in Xenoverse 2. * Peeler Storm - Used by Great Ape Bardock in Expert Mission 12: "Attack of the Lone Supersoldier" in Xenoverse 2. * Gigantic Ki Blast - Used by Great Ape Bardock in Expert Mission 12: "Attack of the Lone Supersoldier" in Xenoverse 2. Skills Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Great Ape :Main article: Great Ape As with all Universe 7 Saiyans with a tail, Bardock can transform into a Great Ape once absorbing enough Blutz Waves either from a natural source such as a full moon or artificially via a Power Ball. Bardock can remember everything in the transformation state and control it like an Elite Saiyan. However, he apparently can only growl rather than speak while transformed due to being a Low-Class Saiyan. Despite the pronounced snout while in this form, Bardock visibly retains his scar while transformed. Bardock's physical parameters increases 10-fold his base power level while in Great Ape form. Super Saiyan :Main article: Super Saiyan Bardock achieved this transformation in the Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock special during his fight against Chilled. As a Super Saiyan, Bardock resembles his son. His hair becomes blond and stands up, his eyes turn into a light green, and he acquires a golden aura. His strength, like all Super Saiyans, increases in 50-fold. He is the second to achieve it while having a tail, but unlike Goku in Dragon Naruto GT with all his conventional Super Saiyan forms, his tail does not turn gold while transformed. In this form, Bardock develops a new technique derived from his Final Spirit Cannon (also called Rebellion Trigger), which was used to win his battle against Chilled. In Dragon Naruto Heroes, his first appearance using this form was in the fifth mission of the original game series (M5). He also has this form used in the video games Dragon Naruto: Shippuden Z For Kinect, Dragon Naruto: Zenkai Battle, Battle of Z, Xenoverse, Xenoverse 2, Dragon Naruto Fusions and Dragon Ball FighterZ Super Saiyan 2 :Main article: Super Saiyan 2 Bardock has this form in Dragon Naruto Heroes, introduced in the second mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM2) and in Dragon Naruto Xenoverse 2. In this form, his hair is similar to that of a regular Super Saiyan in most of the cards (however, Xeno Bardock has the corrected hair in-game) but the electrical aura of the transformation are present. In Xenoverse 2, the right bang in his Super Saiyan 2 form is missing. Bardock appears using this form in the manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission (with the proper hair) where he joins forces with adult Gotenks, Super Saiyan GT Gohan, Beat, and Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Like his predecessor form, Bardock obtains a more powerful version of the Heat Phalanx, called Final Heat Phalanx. In Xenoverse 2, Bardock acquires the form briefly during his battle with Mira before transforming even further. Super Saiyan 3 :Main article: Super Saiyan 3 Time Patroller Bardock attains this form in the Dark Demon Realm Saga of Dragon Naruto Heroes through Xeno-Evolution, introduced in the third mission of the God Mission series (GDM3). His hair massively grows and reaches his waist, a long bang to the left also appears, similar to Goku. He also gains another new technique called Rebellion Edge, in which for the first time Bardock attacks with swords created by his Ki energy. Time Patroller Bardock also has this form in Xenoverse 2. Super Saiyan 4 :Main article: Super Saiyan 4 Bardock attains this form in Super Dragon Naruto Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the original series (SDBH7). As a characteristic of the form, Bardock gets a reddish fur that covers his body and his hair is nearly identical to that of Goku, having more spikes to its style. While losing his upper-body attire (armor) like all other users of this form, he retains his signature headband. Unlike any other Saiyan, Bardock keeps his tail wrapped on his waist. He also obtains a new technique, called Rebellion Hammer, which is very similar to his Rebellion Fang, only more powerful. Masked Saiyan :Main article: Time Breaker Mind Control and Great Ape Masked Saiyan (仮面のサイヤ人, Kamen no Saiyajin), also referred to as Time Breaker Bardock, is a state taken on by Bardock in Dragon Naruto Online after being saved from Frieza's Supernova and taken control of by Mira. Through unknown methods, Bardock's power increases exponentially, as he is able to fight many members of the Time Patrol at once (according to Xenoverse 2 Towa modified his body using her scientific expertise to increase his power and these modification are permanent as Bardock retains them after being freed from the Time Breakers' mind control). Bardock's appearance changes as such that his eyes become permanently red (while wearing his Time Breaker mask) and he wears a dark Battle Armor with the additional features provided by the Time Breakers. Whilst working for Mira, he also gains a unique mask which is capable of blocking out Blutz Waves, though this effect is negated if it is broken partially or removed completely. In Dragon Naruto Heroes, Masked Saiyan can transform into his Great Ape form, introduced in the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). However, the form became playable in the second mission (GDM2). In the game, Masked Saiyan gains two exclusive techniques: a dark version of Rebellion Trigger, known as Dark Rebellion Trigger, and Power of Darkness (in his Great Ape state). Fusions Barlot :Main article: Barlot In Dragon Naruto Fusions, Bardock can fuse with adult Goku by wear a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance to create their EX-Fusion form, Barlot. Like all EX-Fusions, Barlot can remain fused as long as he wishes and can defuse at will by removing the single Metamo-Ring created by Bardock and Goku's Metamo-Rings fusing with them. Ultra Fusion :Main article: Ultra Fusion In Dragon Naruto Fusions, Bardock can perform Five-Way Fusion with any four members of Tekka's Team to create an Ultra Fusion. If initiated by Bardock himself, the resulting fusion will be a male Saiyan Ultra Fusion. Weaknesses Equipment Scouter :Main article: Scouter Like most members of the Saiyan Army, Bardock uses a Scouter to read and detect power levels as well as a communication device. Bardock wears a green lens scouter similar to his eldest son Raditz, though his model is older early model scouter than the one used by his son. Bardock's scouter was destroyed after he was hit by Dodoria's Mouth Energy Wave on Planet Meat. The model he uses is called Old Model Scouter (Green) in the Xenoverse series and is the same model used by his teammate Fasha. Time Breaker Mask :Main article: Time Breaker Mind Control Used by the Masked Saiyan while under the influence of Time Breaker mind control. This mask blocks out Blutz Waves preventing the Masked Saiyan from transforming into a Great Ape unless it is broken. The mask also concealed his true identity as Bardock at least until it was broken. As long as it is not completely broken, removed, or destroyed, the Masked Saiyan remains under the Time Breakers control. Energy-Suction Device :Main article: Energy-Suction Device Used by the Masked Saiyan in order to collect enough Damage Energy for Towa just to use to power up Mira in Xenoverse 2. Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Attack Ball :Main article: Attack Ball Like most members of the Saiyan Army, Bardock uses an Attack Ball to travel through space to invade planets or to return home after completing a mission. Gallery Bardock's Spaceship :Main article: Bardock's Spaceship A small, round ship owned by Bardock that he uses for means of transportation in Dragon Ball Minus. Gallery History Past Early Life Bardock is a low-class Saiyan mercenary who leads a small platoon comprised of five other Saiyan soldiers: Tora, Leek, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh. His wife Gine was also part of Bardock's Team at one point. Together, the team makes a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's Planetary Market. Bardock was famous for his bravery even among the Saiyans; he is mentioned by Paragus in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan when he recognizes Goku as Bardock's son, and it can be thought that Paragus was Bardock's superior according to the Supplemental Daizenshuu. After being saved on the battlefield by him several times, Gine developed some feelings for Bardock. Due to her gentle nature, Gine was not cut out for fighting and retired. Her gentle nature has also changed Bardock's behavior, as Saiyans usually do not demonstrate care for their children but Bardock does. Bardock and Gine already had two sons by the time of the destruction of Planet Vegeta. According to Akira Toriyama, the pair of Bardock and Gine were those rare Saiyans who were joined by a bond other than for reproductive purposes, and in an interview, he says that Bardock himself might have had siblings, but perhaps even Bardock himself does not really know and, at any rate, he probably has no interest in it either. Bardock - The Father of Goku After clearing a society on the Planet Kanassa as Great Apes, a weakened survivor emerges, catching Bardock off-guard, and instills in the Saiyan the ability of precognitive foresight. This ability, the Kanassan believes, will over time serve Bardock with vengeance for the crimes the Saiyans commit in the name of Frieza. While in recovery after the platoon's return to Planet Vegeta, Bardock is met with what he passes off as a delusion. In his vision, he witnesses the destruction of his home planet by the hand of Frieza and also sees the salvation of the planet Earth through his son Kakarot. During this time, presiding doctors attest that Bardock's power level is approaching 10,000, and that at this rate he may surpass the strength of the Saiyan monarch, King Vegeta. Bardock is still out of commission when Frieza executes his selfish plan to resolve the paranoia he is experiencing. Following Frieza's orders, the four capable Soldiers Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh are instructed to clear the civilization of Planet Meat. During their visit to the planet, the group encounters one of Frieza's most dangerous minions, Dodoria, and his elites, who betray them by Frieza's orders and make short work of Bardock's Team. When Bardock is informed by Leek that his Team has accepted an offer on planet Meat, a still injured Bardock hurriedly makes preparations to pursue his friends, unaware of the dangers that await at his destination. On his way to his Attack Ball, he comes across his newborn son Kakarot and checks his power level to see if his visions about him growing up to be a strong warrior is true, but disregards the notion after seeing that his son only has an average power level. Eventually, once upon Meat, Bardock discovers his ravaged comrades and, to some fortune, finds that Tora is alive but in critical condition. Vowing to avenge the four, Bardock removes Tora's Armband, now soaked in blood, and dons it over his head. Bardock is suddenly assaulted by Dodoria's Elite, although for a low-class Saiyan, he is able to dominate over the elite-class fighters until Dodoria launches a Energy Cannon, overpowering Bardock, blasting him into his friends' dead bodies and leaving him for dead. Bardock barely survives this attack, and coming to terms with the fact that his visions are actual premonitions and not a case of delirium, he desperately struggles against time to return to Planet Vegeta and change the grim fate of his people. Synopsis ''Dragon Naruto'' Legacy Battles Canon * Bardock and Leek vs. Aliens * Bardock (Great Ape), Tora (Great Ape), Fasha (Great Ape), Borgos (Great Ape), and Shugesh (Great Ape) vs. Kanassan Commander and Kanassan warriors * Bardock, Shugesh, and Tora vs. Toolo * Bardock vs. Team Dodoria * Bardock vs. Frieza's soldiers * Bardock vs. Frieza (First Form) Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * Bardock's name, like all other Saiyan characters, is a pun on edible plant material, in this case, the burdock herb (this pun is more apparent in the Dragon Naruto manga, where the character's name is literally spelled Burdock). Everyone in Bardock's family are all named after root vegetables (burdock, onion, radish, and carrot). The word "burdock" transliterated into katakana is badokku (バードック, bādokku), but the character's name is written as Badakku (バーダック, Bādakku), changing the 'do' character to 'da'. This character change actually makes the kana sound more like "Bardock" to English speakers, making it difficult to accurately romanize the word to convey the pun. The word could be romanized as "Burdock", "Barduck", "Badack" or any combination of these syllables. Meanwhile the Viz's English publications of the manga had use the spelling "Burdock", while both the Funimation dub version of Bardock - The Father of Goku and even the original Japanese version of Dragon Naruto: Episode of Bardock have both spell his name "Bardock". "Bardock" is also how Frieza pronounces his name while speaking aloud during the Frieza Saga of Funimation's English dub. External links * Bardock Dragon Ball Wiki Notes & Trivia * In a chapter of the Dragon Naruto manga, Raditz alludes to Bardock when commenting that Goku "looks just like their father". * Bardock was the first anime original character to later be included in two panels of the manga. * In a flashback during the Frieza Saga, it is implied that during Bardock's confrontation with Frieza, all of the men behind him were part of his army to defeat Frieza. However, in Bardock - The Father of Goku, it is shown that those are all actually Frieza's men, and Bardock fought his way through them to get to Frieza. * A commercial advertising Kai on Nicktoons shows Bardock when he forms the blast about to attack Frieza. No blood is present, and Bardock's scar is missing from his face. * The way Bardock tries to warn the Saiyans about Frieza destroying them all in the 1990 TV special is similar to how Jor-El from Superman tries to inform his people of Krypton's destruction. The 2014 manga further increases the similarities between Bardock and Jor-El. * Bardock is the only user of Super Saiyan 4 to keep his tail secured around his waist even while in the said form. * Sonny Strait gave Bardock three different voices; the first (in the original FUNimation airing) is somewhat high-pitched, almost similar to Krillin, the second (first appearing in 2000s until Raging Blast) is standard baritone in vocal pitch (as with most common male voices), and starting from Kai, his voice exhibits a more virile and brazen disposition, sticking with his Japanese (aggressive) tone. Category:Dragon Naruto Characters